


Springtime Gift

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Spontaneous giftgiving, Stiles Stilinski style.





	Springtime Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #277: Pink, at Fullmoon ficlet  
> Also for Sterek bingo: Flowercrown
> 
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome

Carefully Stiles picks a few of the delicate, pink forget-me-not’s. Looking at his phone he tries to mimic the girl in the video only to throw it away in frustration as he breaks the stems. She smiles as she holds up her finished product and Stiles takes a deep breath, mutters under his breath and picks a few more of the flowers.

Once he gets the hang his hands pick up their pace until it feels as if they’re moving so fast others wouldn’t be able to see what he’s doing. The first one he finishes is lopsided and definitely not good enough for what he has in mind, so he places it on top of his own head before picking even more flowers.

He takes even greater care weaving these flowers together, slow and methodical and with a focus he’s rarely able to obtain, but this is far too important to half ass and so he gives it everything he’s got, making sure to check every few minutes that the structure holds and that it stays relatively even.

In Stiles’ humble opinion the endresultat is every bit as stunning as he envisioned, truly a gift worthy of its recipient. Stretching his legs after sitting on the ground for hours feel like heaven so he takes a few seconds to enjoy it before making his way back to his jeep and drive off in the opposite direction of home.

The preserve is quiet - well, as quiet as the woods are when there aren’t any (supernatural) threats running around in them - and Stiles suddenly has too much time second guessing himself: he made sure the pack are otherwise engaged but there’s no way to know if the alpha went with them or has remained at home, and even if he did choose to stay there’s no guarantee he’s even _at_ home, he could be out running or checking the borders or a million other things Stiles should’ve accounted for. 

With a deep breath he decides that if that’s the case and Derek isn’t home he’ll just leave the gift on the porch and then go home.  
He needn’t have worried as once he pulls up the driveway he can see a figure exiting the house and while it’s impossible to discern what they look like there’s no doubt in Stiles’ mind that it’s Derek who came out to greet him. Getting closer confirms to his eyes what he already knew and he barely has the engine shut off before he’s out the car, hands behind his back concealing what he’s holding.

Derek takes a step forward and then another, gracefully bypassing the porch steps in a way that would’ve most likely caused Stiles a broken neck had he tried the same, and then they’re standing toe to toe Derek’s lips curling up in a smile that feels warmer than the sun; it’s hardly surprising when Stiles is helpless to do anything but let his own lips stretch wide in an answering smile.

They stand there smiling at each other for the better part of an eternity before Stiles finally remembers why he’s here and holds out his hands, the gift he spend so long making lying flat on his palms.  
Derek looks down, his smile growing slightly wider at the sight before he reaches for it and so very carefully lifts it from Stiles’ hands onto his own head.

”I won’t, not ever,” Derek whispers as he hugs Stiles tightly to him

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is how I deal with performance anxiety...


End file.
